For instance, profile sections are used in the interior of motor vehicles as edge protection, or for covering the transition to the roof lining. Further locations are the A-, B-, and C-pillar of the body.
The profile section may also be used for sealing a window slot or a window pane and as a window guide for a movable window pane. In this case, the profile section is referred to as a sealing section or sealing profile.
The appearance of the profile section plays an important role in the design of the motor vehicle. In particular, textile and textile-like decorating portions are perceived as particularly high-quality.
From DE 199 37 285 A1, a duplex profile is known whose surface is at least partially covered by laminating tape. The laminating tape is a textile tape of ground thread and plush thread and consists of polyester bulk thread. The laminating tape is prestressed in the longitudinal direction of the profile and glued to a portion of the duplex profile. The laminating tape forms the decorating portion.
From EP 0 794 087 A1, a sealing strip is known, which has a fabric or textile covering. The fabric covering extends to the outer surface of a decorating lip and forms the decorating portion. The fabric or textile covering is glued to the rubber body underneath.
A sealing section is also known from DE 196 22 342 A1 and is referred to as an edge protection or sealing profile. The sealing profile comprises a mounting portion U-shaped in cross-section, which can be clamped on a flange of the motor vehicle. The sealing profile has an enwrapping textile cover. The textile cover is on the one hand provided for the design of the profile section, and on the other hand it serves as a sliding surface, for instance for a motor vehicle window. In high wear areas, the textile cover is additionally provided with a protective layer.
From DE 10 2010 016 756 A1, a covering lip for the entrance areas of motor vehicles is known which has a rubber profile. The covering lip has a decorating portion of thermoplastic elastomer, which is provided with a sliding finish.
From EP 1 717 082 A2, a sealing strip is known, which has a structure and is coated with a structured finish.
DE 10 2011 107 137 A1 discloses an extruded plastic profile which has a delayed heat release rate under thermal load. To this end, the plastic profile comprises embedded, non-combustible fibers of carbon, glass, basalt or aramid. In contrast to the sealing section according to the present invention, however, these fibers are not visible but enclosed by the matrix material in such a manner that they are covered. Therefore the fibers are not located on a decorating portion.
DE 26 23 316 C3 discloses a profile strip. The profile strip comprises a mounting portion and a sealing portion. A covering layer is provided on the mounting portion and on the sealing portion. The mounting portion and the sealing portion are made of durable plastic. The covering layer, however, is made of foam rubber. The covering layer is provided with a coating of flock or textile material.
EP 2 290 020 A1 discloses a noise-reducing sliding coating and a manufacturing process therefor. The aim is to avoid the stick-slip effect. The sliding coating is generated by applying an adhesive and by subsequent electrostatic flocking.
Each of the aforementioned profile sections has at least one portion which imitates a textile-like surface. Practice has shown that such decorating portions are sensitive to mechanical stress, in particular abrasion. Although the mechanical resilience can be increased by a thicker finish layer, this comes at the price of significant loss of texture, i.e. a reduction of haptic and visual depth. The reduction of haptic and visual depth is undesirable. Furthermore, an additional process step is necessary for flocking, which also requires an additional machine.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a profile section that has a visually appealing surface and is relatively insensitive to mechanical stress.
This object is solved by the subject matter of the claims 1 and 10. Preferred embodiments of the profile section are subject of the claims 2 to 9. Preferred embodiments of the manufacturing process are subject of the claims 11 to 15.